


Lottery

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: A short ficlet about what happens when the boys buy a lottery ticket.





	Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> I published this a while ago on my Tumblr, I just came across it and thought I'd put it on here too.

One day John drags Sherlock into the local newsagents for a Mars Bar to keep him going until they get back home. 

He spots a sign saying “Lottery Rollover, jackpot £15 million tonight!” and teases Sherlock by saying, “Go on, if you’re so clever predict the numbers for us.”

Sherlock tries to hide his grin and then proceeds to deduce the numbers. Predictions like “The number 1 has less ink so will rise to the top.” And other such nonsense as John giggles and marks the 6 numbers off on the little sheet.

John pays his money and tucks his ticket safely into his wallet and then they make their way back to Baker Street while John eats his chocolate.

Later that evening the lottery draw comes on and John pulls out the ticket to tease Sherlock when the numbers are wrong. When the first two numbers match John stares in disbelief, at the third his jaw drops open. By the time the sixth number comes out as a match he can hardly breathe.

He checks the numbers again, then manages with a strangled voice to call Sherlock in from the kitchen.

“You...did you tape last week’s draw? Is this a trick?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“The lottery! Did you tell me last week’s numbers and somehow play the draw back?”

Sherlock takes in the slightly crumpled ticket clutched in John’s shaking hand and realisation hits.

“Oh! No. Why? Did some of the numbers come up?”

“They all came up you git. If that wasn’t last week’s draw then what have you done? How have you rigged it?”

Sherlock looks bewildered for a second then rallies, “All? I...I didn’t rig anything. I’ve been with you all afternoon. I’m not saying I couldn’t rig it, but I’d have to at least be near the machine to do that.”

John subsides and slumps back into his chair staring at the rectangle of paper in his hand. “No, I suppose you didn’t. So...you...you really did deduce the numbers then.”

Sherlock collapses into his chair in shock, not that the money is that important to him but the odds of that happening are astronomical. 

In the coming days they will have to make plans about what to do with the money. They will argue when Sherlock says John can have it all and John insists that Sherlock should have his share.

For tonight however they spend the rest of the evening in stunned silence. John sneaks suspicious glances at Sherlock trying to figure out how he did it, while Sherlock reviews his memory of this afternoon and briefly considers the possibility that perhaps he is actually psychic.

**Author's Note:**

> I am DaisyFairy1 on Tumblr.


End file.
